


richie makes a groupchat

by peachylust



Category: IT, It2017 - Fandom
Genre: Other, i miss them, kinda angsty, theyre all huge dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachylust/pseuds/peachylust
Summary: bev: rt to remove richie from the gcmike: rtben: Rtstan: rtbill: rtrichie: well at least eddie loves meeds: rtrichie: jesus fuck





	1. Chapter 1

richie: guys i miss stan

richie: i'm lonely 

stan: shut the fuck up

richie: aw stanley u make my heart melt !!!

mike: gay

ben: Why aren't they dating yet 

bill: ^

eds: well,,

richie: wElL

bill: i-

bev: this group chat was a mistake 

stan: right

richie: stanny

mike: i'm laughing 

ben: STANNY

stan: do NOT call me stanny

eds: ynnats

stan: i hate all of you 

mike: ouch

ben: !!

richie: stanny !!!!! xD owo 

eds: richie stop being a het

richie: ew i forgot u were here 

eds: oh fuck u 

richie: u would

bev: i 

stan: i'm gonna set some fujky contact names 

stan: funky* 

richie: fujky

eds: fujky

bev: why the hell did u use funky who the fuck does that 

mike: is stan a 60 year old man 

stan: i didn't know what other word to use shUT UP 

richie: IM

eds: i fucking hate this gc 

bev: i love this 

mikey: parallels 

richie: stan talk 

bev: stan i will march over to ur house and make u talk 

stan: bet 

bev: is that a fucking challenge 

stan: maybe maybe not 

richie: what the fuck is happening 

eds: i wanna leave 

ben: take me 

richie: WHAT 

richie: oh nvm i thought u were asking eddie to fuck u false alarm trial is over 

bev: richie- 

stan: it's literally 3am i'm going to bed gn 

richie: goodnight stan my man 

richie: i mean the 

richie: night 

bev: woah richie 

benl: richie omg 

mike: ur not slick 

eds: will y'all stop blowing up my fucking phone 

bev: y'all 

bev: ok u fuckin hick 

richie: just put it on silent u cunt nugget 

eds: u probably eat cunt nuggets 

richie: only ur moms 

bev: richie ur gay 

richie: not anymore a girl made me straight 

eds: WHAT WHO 

richie: ur mom HEYO 

bev: god fucking 

mike: nigkt guys 

richie: nigkt mike 

bev: sleep tigkt mike

ben: don't let the bed bugs bikt mike


	2. 2

richie: god i really need to shit rn

stan: i'm going back to bed

bev: richie i just woke up can u give me a minute before u snort coke

mike: ^^

richie: can u give me a minute before u get all up on my ass

bev: this is why i'm a lesbian

eds: IMFUCKF 

ben: iM

richie: fuck all of u 

 

 

eds: i miss richie 

richie: i'm right here babe ;)

eds: nevermind 

bev: LMAOOO

mike: i felt that 

bill: we all know that richie's true love is stan 

stan: i think the FUCK not 

richie: stan :(

stan: sigh 

stan: fine i love you 

richie: :) <3 

ben: This is gay 

bev: this is too gay 

eds: this is too gay even for me 

bill: that's only because ur jealous eddie 

eds: NO ITS NOT 

mike: so u are jealous but that's not why u said that 

eds: ,,,

richie: aw eddie 

stan: lol eddie we're just kidding 

              ** _eds left the chat_**


	3. Chapter 3

richie: has anyone texted eddie

bev: he's probably waiting on u to, richard

richie: im scared to, beverly

mike: ,,why

bill: richie he obviously wants u to talk to him

richie: how is it obvious

ben: Oh my God, you're so clueless

stan: rich he would not stop staring at u in history

richie: really????

bev: yes u dumb whore now TEXT HIM

 

**_richie - > eddie_ **

 

richie: eds

richie: eddie im sorry i didnt mean to make u feel bad

eds: its fine

richie: can i add u back to the gc please

eds: eh

richie: okay see u there

eds: RICHIE

 

**_richie added eds_ **

 

richie: the light of my life

richie: has returned

richie: but, ALAS,

eds: shut the fuck up

stan: shut the fuck up

richie: i love when both of my boyfriends degrade me

stan: i am not ur boyfriend

eds: well

bev: WELL?

bill: W E L L

ben: What the fuck do you mean by 'well'???

mike: tea

richie: yes eddie go on

eds: im just saying i wouldn't be surprised if u guys turned out to be secretly dating

bev: same

stan: WHY

richie: yeah, WHY ???

mike: because u both act gay as fuck with eachother

ben: Every time Richie looks at Stan he looks like he's gonna cry hearts

bill: AWWW

bev: AW OHMYOGD

stan: no we arent secretly dating

richie: stan why dont we just tell them

stan: RICHIE STOP IT WE AREN'T

richie: lets not hide our true feelings anymore, stanley

richie: OH ROMEO

stan: i'll block u

richie: no wait

eds: well goodnight guys

bev: eddie has a point

bill: tbh

mike: so when are u guys actually gonna admit u like eachother ill be here all night

ben: You see, the problem is that Richie is in love with two (2) people

bev: yes we know stan and himself

richie: excuse me

ben: No, Eddie bill: we know

mike: oh right

bev: thats who i meant

stan: he's not in love with me

bev: and how would u know, staniel

stan: because he likes eddie

mike: but he likes you too stan

bev: stan he really likes u though,,,

stan: goodnight

ben: Stan :-(

richie: stan 8(

bev: richie go talk to ur other husband now


End file.
